


Misunderstandings

by JamesMcMullen



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesMcMullen/pseuds/JamesMcMullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all misunderstandings are disasters.  Sometimes, they just provide you with the opportunity to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edgar paced in front of his window, the cool breeze doing nothing to soothe his foul mood. It had been nearly a month since Locke had made his way to South Figaro, and there had still been no word from him. The thief was prone to disappearing for months at a time, off on his treasure-hunting escapades, but this time, something was different. What was even more worrying was that his brother had sent no word as to his whereabouts either. The last time he had seen Sabin, he had been floating the opposite way down the Lethe. While he had made a joke at the time, he couldn't help but feel a pang of concern over his brother's safety.

Sighing heavily, he leaned out the window and took in a deep breath, the sweet mountain air mingling with the sulphurous steam of the geothermal power plants to leave a bitter but not unpleasant tang in his nostrils. The moonlight reflected dully from metal signposts and storefronts, its rays casting all of Narshe in a silvery haze. He had to admit, though, the waiting wasn't all bad. He and Bannon had figured out a general strategy for both the Returners and Figaro, and - more importantly - he and Terra had been able to get to know one another a bit better. She was shy, and always seemed a bit unsure of herself around him, but he chalked that one to Locke warning her before he left...

Locke.

It always came back to him, somehow. Whenever Edgar talked to her, Terra always brought up the name. He had seen enough infatuated girls in the past to know that she had it for him badly, and that knowledge stung. Grumbling, he hung his head and cursed silently to himself when a small flash of red light at ground level drew his attention. There had been rumours that the Empire had been making advances north, past Figaro's desert, and from what he had heard, their infiltrating groups used red signal light to confirm the buildings they attacked. The young King's breath suddenly caught in his throat as the realization that if there were Imperial soldiers in Narshe they would likely be coming for Terra; after all, killing him or Bannon would only slow down the rebellion, but with Terra captured, the Returners would have no chance at all.

Spear in hand, Edgar flew out of his room, not bothering with the cumbersome suit of mail he had been wearing when they first arrived in town. If there were Imperial troops in the city, he would need to outrun them and get Terra - and Bannon, too, he supposed - to safety. The cold air bit into him as he ran out the inn's door. He rounded the corner of their inn, his spear raised to attack and stopped short. Instead of the the brown-coated thugs he had feared, he saw a slender, green-haired girl staring with wide-eyed fear at him, a small ball of red flame disappearing from her hand. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he lowered his weapon and leaned it against the stone wall.  
"Terra! I... I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I thought that it was the Imperials... I mean, I thought that I saw a signal light... I didn't realize it was your, uh, magic..."

Terra seemed to shrink slightly, her face pale under the cold mountain moonlight. "It's... It's alright, Edgar." Her voice quavered as the flame in her hand went out. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you... I was cold, and-." She looked away, her eyes shining with tears in the moonlight.  
Edgar took a step toward her and frowned as she flinched away from him  
"M'Lady..." he began, his voice low. "I'm sorry. I've just been getting more and more worried about what's happened to my brother and Locke, and..." Edgar's voice trailed off as he shook his head and cursing silently to himself. Terra looked up to him, a stray tear on her cheek, and smiled as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"It... it's alright, Edgar," the sound of her voice was like a flute in the silence of the night, "I understand... Locke, he... he means a lot to both of us..."  
Edgar looked at Terra, his gaze narrowing slightly, and raised an eyebrow as she continued.  
"He's a good friend to me, and I know that he must mean much more to you, but I don't want you to worry... He'll be alright, and when he gets back the two of you can be happy together again."

Edgar couldn't help but stare at Terra. What was she suggesting? That he and Locke were... Lovers? He could hardly suppress the laugh that built up inside of him, instead letting out an undignified snort. Terra looked back to him, her eyes filled with hurt, as Edgar raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture.  
"I'm sorry, M'Lady," he began, "I didn't-"  
"Do you think," she interrupted angrily, "that because of what I...what I am I don't know what it's like to love someone?"  
"No, no, m'Lady,” Edgar said quickly, “I don't think that at all; I just don't think that you have all of your facts right."  
"Don't patronize me, Edgar; I may not have as much... experience with love as you, but your brother told me that you and Locke were..." she paused, blushing slightly, "Well, that he wouldn't be surprised if you two, what were the words...got together after all of this?"  
Edgar went silent, his mind reeling. That must have been why she kept bringing Locke's name up with him; she thought that he and Locke...?

Shaking his head, Edgar took Terra's hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Believe me, m'Lady,” he said softly, “Locke is definitely not my type. I far prefer girls. Especially unique ones."  
She looked at him, stunned, as he bowed to and pressed his lips to her hand. After a moment, he took a step back, letting her hand drop to her side, and bowed again.  
"I'm terribly sorry that I startled you, m'Lady," he said as with a small half-smile. "I was only concerned for your safety. I think, though, that I've embarrassed myself enough for one evening, so I'll leave you be. If you need me, though, don't hesitate to come to me; I'm at your service."  
Without waiting for her to respond, Edgar turned around and made his way back to the inn, collecting his spear on the way.  
As she watched him round the corner of the wood and stone building, Terra's gaze fell to the back of her hand and lingered there for a moment. A chill gust of wind moved her caplet about her shoulders, and she suddenly realized how cold it was. Her mind still reeling from Edgar's words, she made her way back to her room at the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

The penthouse was thick with the cloying smoke of sandalwood, while outside a storm lashed the jagged remains of the shattered windows. Terra lay on an ornate brass bed; her skin still tinged pink from the transformation that had sent her screaming across the skies to Zozo. Edgar stood before the bed, his hands gripping the foot-board with white knuckles the only outside sign of stress. The old man who had been watching over her was still speaking, he was saying something about Espers and Magicite, but Edgar's attention was on her. He was certain he had seen her move; the tiniest flutter of her eyes and the movement of a finger had caused the breath to catch in his throat.

A sudden flash of light and the sound of glass shattering glass pulled Edgar's attention to where the old man had been standing. Four flat, green gems lay on the floor, each glowing with an inner light, but no sign of the man who had introduced himself as Ramuh remained. Edgar shook his head and cursed quietly as Locke gave a low whistle and muttered to himself. Celes and Sabin were talking to each other in hushed tones while they collected the stones, but Edgar's attention was squarely on the sleeping form in the bed.

Yes, she was sleeping, he was certain of it now. She was alive and sleeping right there in front of him. The revelation almost too much for him to bear and, had Cyan's voice not called for him from the stairwell, Edgar was certain he would have found himself at her bedside when she awoke. As it was, there was a meeting to attend to and business that couldn't be avoided, not even for her. He knelt beside her pillow, Edgar was about to place the coin beneath it when the Doman knight called again from the stairwell.

"Lord Edgar, what art thou doing? We've important matters to discuss, My Lord."  
Edgar looked over his shoulder at the aged warrior. "I'll be right there, Cyan. I'm just-" The impatient look on the knight's face made Edgar flinch slightly. "Alright, I'm coming." Standing, he let his fingers brush her shoulder and thought that he had seen her eyelid open slightly. Shaking his head, he made his way to the stairwell. He was seeing things – he had to be.

As he approached, Cyan sighed.  
"Lord Edgar, I do not know what it is thou'rt thinking, but there is no time to waste. She cannot be awake, nor doth know what is occurring around her. What dist thou think could be accomplished?"  
Edgar paused and looked back to the sleeping form on the bed and shook his head before going down the stairs. "Nothing, Cyan. Nothing important, I mean."

On the bed, Terra stirred slightly.

**

It had been nearly a month since Edgar, Sabin, Locke and Celes had made their way south from Zozo to the Opera House. So much had happened in that time; they had met Setzer, convinced him to take them to the Imperial Continent - to Vector itself - and made a narrow escape from the Magitek factory.

Nearly a month since he had last seen her and now there she was, standing on the deck of the Blackjack, and he could do nothing. Since they had returned to Zozo, she refused to let him speak to her; Not a word, not a smile, nothing. Try as he might, Edgar could not get a chance to speak to her. The feral boy Sabin had found on the Veldt - Gau, he called himself - would pace around her whenever she left the stateroom Setzer had donated to her, hissing and snapping at him like some sort of guard animal whenever he approached. After a near miss from one of Gau's swipes, Edgar had quickly decided to confine himself to the engine room, far enough away from her that he wouldn't be tempted to risk another of Gau's attacks.

He was inspecting one of the alcohol-engines, watching the flickering blue flame as it heated the water tank above and nodding to himself as he admired the precision of the device, when the door to the compartment opened slightly. Without turning to see who it was, he continued to check on the machinery.  
"You know, Edgar," the intruder began, the lilting of his Kohlingen accent barely audible above the sound of the engines, "She's really upset with you. I haven't been able to figure out why, yet, but whatever you did or said back in Zozo must have gotten her pretty riled up."

Edgar looked up and saw Locke leaning against the door frame and shaking his head. Since they had gotten back from the Imperial Continent, he had been the only one Gau allowed to talk to her, save for Sabin.  
Edgar stared at the treasure-hunter for a moment, confused. Zozo? He hadn't been able to speak to her at all in the city; she had been asleep, and only Cyan and Gau had stayed to guard her while the others went to find an airship. And once they had returned with it... This. Shaking his head, Edgar smiled ruefully.

"I didn't say a thing to her, Locke... Not a single thing."  
"You know, that could be why she's so upset, Edgar."  
Edgar looked up at Locke and sighed. "Right,” he said bitterly. “I should go and talk to her, but the only problem is that there's a five-foot nothing feral child that will more likely rip my throat out than let me see her."  
"Gau?” Locke asked bemusedly, “He's not that bad, really. Besides, your brother seems to get along with him just fine. If you offer him some meat, I'm sure he'll let you talk to her. Or at the very least," Locke added with a laugh, "he'd give you a head start before he caught and ate you."

Edgar cursed and lobbed a spanner at Locke, who retreated behind the compartment door. “Look,” the younger man said as he closed the door, "Don't let her get away from you, Highness. She's special."  
Edgar cursed again and turned back to the Blackjack's engines, and realized a moment later that Setzer's crew kept them running in far better condition than he could likely manage. Sighing, he turned and made his way out of the Engine compartment.

Seeing Gau squatting in front of the thick oaken door of Setzer's stateroom, Edgar sighed. He heard Sabin's voice calling from the sunken gaming floor. "Ed! Come on down, Setzer's showing Cyan how to play roulette!"  
Leaning over the railing, Edgar smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, brother, I have some official business to take care of. Matters of State and all that. You know how it is."  
Sabin looked at his brother and nodded. "I see. Difficult negotiations ahead, eh?"  
With Gau staring at him, Edgar shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Shouldn't be too hard. I'll let you know how things go later."  
Sabin nodded and returned his attention to the game, smiling as Cyan raked a small pile of coins toward his side of the table.


	3. Chapter 3

The small boy paced back and forth in front of the stateroom door, snarling and yelping like a wild animal. Edgar held a torn strip of leathery meat in front of him as he approached, his left hand making what he hoped were calming gestures toward the tawny-haired youth. "Easy there, Gau," he said, struggling to keep his voice even and calm as the boy snarled at him.  
"I don't mean anyone any harm; I just want to speak to the Lady is all, OK?"

The feral child paused and stared at the approaching king, his head cocked to one side. "Talk?" he grated out, his voice struggling to pronounce the word without making into an animal sound. "Sandyhead wants to talk to nice lady?"  
Edgar grinned slightly and nodded as he neared Gau, gesturing to the boy with the dried meat, "Yeah, that's all I want to do, Gau. Just talk to her, OK?"

The wild-haired boy paused for a moment, considering the proposition. Tentatively, he reached out and took the strip of meat from Edgar's hand. The young king stepped forward and reached for the stateroom door, opening it slightly before Gau's teeth were clamped around his wrist. Leaping back and cursing, Edgar looked at Gau angrily, his left hand covering the tiny puncture marks on his wrist. "What did you do that for? I thought we had a deal?"  
Making a sound halfway between a snarl and a laugh, Gau shook his head as he resumed his pacing. "No! No deal with Sandyhead. Sandyhead give Gau food and then think Gau let him go make nice lady sad again? Gau not stupid; Gau just hungry."

Glaring at the feral boy and muttering darkly to himself, Edgar turned and walked down the stairs to the lower level of the Blackjack's main hold. Setzer was there, gleefully fleecing Cyan of his coin as Sabin sat back and watched with a broad grin on his face. Edgar sat on a plush chesterfield and looked over at his brother, shaking his head.  
"So," said the massive man, undisguised mirth in his voice, "I take it that negotiations were unsuccessful?"  
Edgar scowled at his brother and shook his head, but remained silent.  
"You know, Ed, I could go and talk to her if you wanted... Find out what it was that you did and all."  
Edgar looked sidelong at Sabin and shrugged. "I didn't do anything, but you can do whatever you want, brother," he began, trying his best to sound unconcerned, "There's plenty of sand in the desert, after all."  
Sabin looked at Edgar for a moment and sighed as he stood up. "You can thank me later," he said as he mounted the stairs.

Edgar said nothing, instead getting to his feet and following his brother. As the pair neared the stateroom door, Gau stopped his pacing and bared his teeth at them.  
"What is Mr. Thou doing with Sandyhead?" asked the young boy, "Sandyhead think Gau stupid."  
"I don't _think_ you're-" Edgar's reply was cut off by a fierce snarl from the boy and the king took a small step backwards, raising his hands. "Easy, easy, I didn't mean it like that, Gau."  
Snarling, the feral child sat himself in front of the stateroom door and eyed Edgar warily. Looking at Edgar then Gau, Sabin smiled and shook his head. "Listen, kid," he began, taking a step towards Gau, "I don't think you quite get it. Sandhead over there is my brother, he won't hurt Terra. I promise. Now, why don't you let him through?"  
Gau barked a short laugh and shook his head. "Mr. Thou thinks Gau stupid too? Sandyhead is scrawny little thing, Mr. Thou is big! Mr. Thou can't be Sandyhead's brother."  
Edgar bristled at Gau's remark and took a step forward, his hands balling into fists. "Scrawny? Why you flea-bitten little-"  
Sabin put an arm in front of his brother and laughed as his elbow dug into Edgar's ribs. "Of course he's my brother. He was the runt of the litter, can't you tell? I mean, look at him; all stringy and ropey... And don't even get me started on personality. Now, come on, will you let him past?"  
Gau looked from Sabin to Edgar and shook his head. "Maybe... Mr. Thou wouldn't lie to Gau, right?"  
"Of course not, little guy."  
Gau regarded the two for a moment and nodded his head. "Maybe Mr. Thou is right. Sandyhead smells like Mr. Thou... A little. Gau will let you in, Sandyhead, but only for a little bit. If nice lady yells, though, Gau will eat you!"

Edgar looked at Gau and nodded quickly as he realized the boy wasn't kidding. Holding his hands in front of him, he slowly moved to the stateroom door and stepped inside, turning to close the heavy oak door behind him. Letting out a long, low breath, and put on the most charming smile he could as he turned to face Terra. She was sitting on a plush leather bench, staring out one of the bank of windows at the passing clouds. As he neared her, he cleared his throat and smiled, raising a hand in greeting as she turned to face him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her; the awakening of her powers had changed her subtly, turning her once exotic looks into something almost otherworldly. Her hair was lighter, her skin had a flush to it and her once grass-green eyes had darkened to the colour of pine needles. Smiling, Edgar opened his mouth to speak but his words were abruptly cut short by Terra's voice.  
"If you have anything worthwhile to say, Edgar, say it. I warn you, though," her voice became brittle as her eyes narrowed, "If this is simply a visit to say 'You look lovely, m'Lady' and flatter me, we won't have to worry about feeding Gau for a week. Now, what do you want?"  
Edgar stared at Terra as his mouth worked dumbly while he tried to think of something - anything - to say. After a long moment, Terra turned away, watching as the mountains surrounding the cave to the Sealed Gate loomed in the distance.

Finally finding his voice, Edgar reached his hand out and set it on her shoulder, only to pull it away as she stiffened. "M'Lady," he began, his voice unsteady as he searched for words, "I, uh, I don't know what it is that I did, but I'm truly sorry for upsetting you so. Believe me; it's not in my nature to upset a Lady, especially one I find so intriguing. I just wanted to-" His voice stopped abruptly as she shook her head.  
"Don't lie to me, Edgar. I'm nothing important, remember? I'm just a tool to people like you and Bannon and the Empire. You need me to find the Espers and nothing else. I'm your link to them, that's all. I'm just... I'm just a tool. Now," she straightened and shook her head, "if you're done trying to charm me, I'd like you to leave."  
"M'Lady...Terra, I'm not trying to charm you; I'm being honest. I don't think you're a...a tool. You're a lovely young woman, someone who's interesting, who I'm interested in learning more about. I do care about you, m'Lady, despite what you might think."

Terra sat in silence, staring out the window as her shoulders trembled slightly. As Edgar put his hand on her shoulder, she brushed it away and shook her head violently, blinking away the tears that threatened to escape. "You're lying, Edgar," her voice was strained, tight with emotion. "You are. You might not realize it, but you are. Edgar, please... Just go. I'll see you when we land, alright?"  
Edgar nodded slowly, his lips a tight line, and took a step backwards, his hand reaching for the door. "Of course, m'Lady; I wouldn't dream of letting you go in there alone."

Terra nodded as Edgar stepped out of the stateroom and watched as the Blackjack approached the mountains and let out a long sigh. Whatever awaited her in there, she was certain that it wouldn't be nearly as complicated as what she was experiencing now. Getting to her feet, she made her way to the stateroom's door; it had been too long since she'd had a breath of fresh air, or felt the wind in her hair and this might be the last chance she'd have. Whatever happened at the Gate, she would be sure that she'd at least have one less regret. Grasping the brass knob, she made her way to the stairwell leading to the deck, brushing a hand playfully through Gau's hair as she passed by him.


	4. Chapter 4

Things on the Island were going poorly, to say the least. True, the Emperor was dead - Kefka had sent his lifeless husk spiralling off of the Island with a laugh, and even now Edgar could hear that malevolent cackle in the distance – and they'd found Shadow alive and well, but the statues of the Goddesses had shifted from their careful alignment and the world was reacting poorly to that. Up ahead, Terra and Celes were ploughing their way though a field of debris and shattered rock, desperately trying to reach the edge of the continent. Behind them, somewhere, Shadow was fighting a desperate rearguard, the twisted hordes of Kefka's island no doubt trying to overwhelm the mercenary and return him to their master.

Edgar risked another look over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of midnight-blue cloth flowing behind a nightmare creature. The thing turned to face Shadow and, as it did, a thick-bladed dagger punched into its throat. The beast fell, a guttural cry echoing across the island, as Shadow caught up to the King.

"What are you waiting for?" he growled as he shoved Edgar roughly, "Get going, you fool. You've got too much to take care of down there to die up here."  
Edgar grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled the man after him. "I do," he croaked, his throat raw from smoke and shouting, "But I'm not going to let anyone die up here alone, Shadow."  
The mercenary shot a venomous glare at Edgar, as though the King were denying him something but, after a moment, nodded and followed after Terra and Celes. Six hundred more paces and they'd be at the point where Setzer should have the Blackjack waiting for them, barring any further interference by the Imperial Air Force.

Edgar checked the lock on his crossbow and, in the instant his eyes were off of the terrain ahead of him, was knocked off of his feet. A great, slavering beast – part dog, part reptile – crouched over him, its claws digging through the scales of his armour and thick ropes of slobber soaking his face. Edgar pulled the trigger of his crossbow and cursed as the bolts skidded over the creature's hide. He shouted as the beast leaned forward, its mouth open and rows of blackened, spear-sharp teeth gleaming wetly. As the horrible maw closed over Edgar's helmet, the beast suddenly whimpered and rolled off of him, a wet hole smoking in it's side. Celes flashed Edgar a small smile as he got to his feet and nodded his thanks. "Where's Terra?" he rasped.  
Celes motioned toward the eastern edge of the Island with her sword and looked back to where Shadow was locking grips with a half-crazed man covered in bolts of red silk. "Go," she said as she lowered the visor of her helmet and headed toward Shadow and the man. "Make sure Terra's OK. We'll catch up."

Edgar slung his crossbow, nodded his thanks to Celes again and sprinted eastward. As he slid down a scree slope into a valley, he saw Terra crouching near a gap in the Island. Pulling off his helmet, he scanned the crest of the surrounding hills and nodded to himself. "We should-"  
Terra whipped around and stood, her eyes blazing with purple fire and her hands crackling with blue energy. Edgar raised his hands and defensively and took a step back. A moment passed as Terra relaxed slightly, then cast a quick glance to the slope Edgar had descended. "Where are Celes and Shadow?" She asked, her voice quiet yet still able to be heard over the turmoil surrounding them.  
Edgar motioned to the slope behind him. "They should be here any minute now. Just taking care of one of Kefka's friends."  
Terra nodded and looked down through the hole in the Island. Edgar peered over the edge and saw the Blackjack hanging no more than thirty feet below them, a pair of booms supporting a large net being manoeuvred to catch them when they leapt from the Island. A wing of Imperial fighters swarmed around the ship, desperately avoiding the bolts of lightning and sheets of fire pouring from the Returners on board.

Edgar looked back to the hill and relaxed visibly as an armoured figure appeared. "There's Celes,” he said as she came skidding down the scree slope. “Shadow should be right behind her."  
As she got to her feet, Celes pulled off her helmet as she ran toward Edgar and Terra. "Where's Shadow?" she asked breathlessly.  
Terra shot Edgar glance halfway between worry and resignation. "I thought he was with you," she said, "Edgar said that you two were dealing with-" A sudden explosion shook the Island and flames shot into the sky from the northern shore. A moment later, Shadow crawled over the edge of the cliff and tumbled down to valley floor, his clothing charred and sheeted with blood. Terra rushed forward and knelt beside him, muttering quietly as a wave of green light spread over Shadow's mauled body.

Getting to his feet, Shadow whispered something to Terra and staggered to the edge of gap in the Island. The mercenary snorted derisively as he neared Edgar. "You're still here,” he said quietly. “I... Thank you."  
Edgar shook his head pointed to the net waiting below them. Sabin, Cyan and Locke were waiting at the gunwale, looking expectantly at the gap. Edgar turned to Celes and Terra, then bowed and gestured to the hole. "Ladies first," he croaked, a grin splitting his face.  
Celes shook her head at the gesture as she hurled herself over the edge of the island. She landed squarely in the net and scrambled over the netting as Terra moved into position, smiling and shaking her head incredulously at Edgar's gesture. "You're mad, you know that?" she asked as she watched Celes clamber over the gunwale.  
"Of course I do, m'Lady, but it wouldn't-" The rest of Edgar's reply was cut off as another explosion shook the Island and a section of shoreline further east sloughed off and crashed to the ocean below. He looked at Terra and put his hand on her arm. "Go," he whispered, and watched as she leapt over the edge to land on the netting below.  
Shadow motioned to Edgar with his head. "Go on," he said as another segment of the Island fell away and the hill to the south sagged in on itself. "There's not much time before this place comes completely apart."  
"Exactly," said Edgar as he grabbed Shadow and pulled him to the edge. "Which means you go first and get no ideas of fancy heroics, friend."  
Before he launched himself toward the waiting net, Shadow faced Edgar and nodded curtly. “Thanks," he said as he stepped into space and dropped toward the waiting net.

A long moment passed as Shadow picked his way across the netting and another explosion shook the Island. Edgar set his helmet on his head, took a breath and leapt into the hole as the entire eastern shore began to crumble. He watched in horror as the Blackjack dove and slewed to starboard, desperately trying to avoid the debris and pulling the net away from his reach as he fell to the ocean below. As he passed the deck of the ship, he saw Sabin watching him, his brother's face twisted in fear, and, in a heartbeat, he was past, hurtling downward. The force of the fall pushed the breath from his and lungs and he closed his eyes, expecting the impact at any moment.

Instead, something slammed into him from his side, pulling him along and lifting him. Opening his eyes, he saw the Blackjack growing larger and a pair of hands glowing with an inner light, turned his head and looked into Terra's eyes. "We're almost there," she said, her quiet voice somehow reaching him despite the ringing in his helmet as the air rushed past them.  
Edgar tried to shout a reply, but could hardly hear himself over the rushing wind and the sound of the Island crumbling above them.  
Terra shook her head as she angled toward the deck of the Blackjack. "When we land." Again, her voice came to him as though she were whispering beside him, not speaking over the sound of crumbling rocks, explosions and the howling wind. He nodded and watched as the deck of the ship loomed ever closer.

As they neared, another explosion rocked the Island above them and the Blackjack dove again to avoid the falling debris. The ship picked up speed as it neared the South Figaro coast when an Imperial fighter, it's port engine pod on fire, ploughed into the Blackjack, splitting the ship in half. Guy-wires snapped as flames sped across the hull and set off the fuel reservoirs. Setzer was desperately struggling with the controls as the bow sagged and came away from the flotation balloon. The rest of the Blackjack spun off toward the east as the bow slammed into the coast below. Edgar cried out as he saw Sabin fly clear of the bow and plunge into the sea. Terra made for the coast as another explosion sent debris showering down on them, knocking Edgar out of her arms and into the sea below.

The last thing Edgar saw before he struck the churning waves below was an Imperial fighter tumbling out of control toward Terra.


	5. Chapter 5

He was falling, the ocean below churning and strewn with rubble. A hundred feet above, coming toward him as fast as she could, was Terra, her skin blazing with energy, her mouth open in a wordless cry. He tried to reach her, to slow his descent, but he couldn't. The sea below him came closer and time slowed, his fall ground to a halt and he could see, with perfect clarity, Terra closing in on him and, behind her, the Imperial fighter spinning crazily through the sky. Suddenly, time sped itself up again and he crashed into the water as the ship slammed into Terra and sent her spinning away.

He sunk quickly, the scale shirt he wore dragging him down into the inky water, past the bodies and debris showering from the chaos above. He clawed frantically at the straps of his armour, trying to lighten himself, but the salt water had swollen the leather tight against the brass loops. Panic began to set in as his vision began to fade, the sea water stinging his eyes. He reached out to grab a piece of debris floating toward the surface and screamed as he recognized the drowned, bloated face of his brother. Water filled his lungs as he thrashed frantically, trying to get to the surface. The weight of his armour and the searing salt in his lungs were too much for him to fight against. He felt his muscles slacken as the pressure around him grew greater and greater. He closed his eyes and relaxed. There was nothing left to do but wait until...

He awoke with a start, gasping, shivering and covered in sweat. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked around the small room he had rented. The rough uniform of the Crimson Bandits lay in a heap in the corner, alongside the rest of his meagre belongings. Outside, a ship was pulling into the dock, carrying with it the stink of the sea air. Beside him, a warm shape moved in the bed and pressed itself against him. A soft voice purred from the shadows. "Mmm... Why are you awake, Gerad? Didn't I give you enough of a work out last night?"  
A smooth hand snaked under the sheet and along his leg. Gerad shook his head and looked at the woman laying beside him. "Just a bad dream, m'Lady," he said with a smile.  
"I can help you forget it, love," she replied as she leaned against him and kissed his neck.  
Gerad shook his head, smiled at her and pulled away.

He got out of the bed and began collecting his filthy uniforms the first feeble rays of sunlight were beginning to work their way through the shutters. As he dressed and looked at the woman still laying in bed, her tangled mess of red hair standing out sharply against the dirty white linen and smiled at her as he pulled on his rough grey trousers. "I've no doubt you would, my dear," he said with a wink, "But I've a busy day ahead of me and I need to get going." Tucking in the tails of a stained red shirt, he blew the woman a kiss as he slipped into his boots. "The next time I see you, I'll be as rich as a king, and you can be my bandit queen, sound fair?"  
The redhead sat up in bed and gathered the sheets around her. "Sounds wonderful, your highness," she said with a laugh, "Just make sure you remember little old me when you and your boys have a whole castle full of girls to play in."  
Gerad looked over his shoulder as he opened the door to their room and nodded. "My dear," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I never forget a Lady. I'll see you when I get back."

Edgar closed the door behind him and rubbed at the short beard he'd affected over the last eight months. The thing itched and stubbornly refused to grown in fully, but the patchy, rough hair marred his features enough for most people to not recognize him, so he kept it. After all, it wouldn't do for Gerad, the Prince of the Crimson Bandits to be revealed as King Edgar of Figaro. Who knew what Kefka would do at that point? Especially as - so far as Edgar had been able to determine - he was the sole surviving member of the Returners. He'd spent six months scouring what was left of the world for the barest rumour of any of his friends, but nothing had panned out. Once, almost immediately after he'd washed up on the shore, dazed, battered, hacking sea water from his lungs and marvelling that he survived the fall, he'd heard a rumour that Terra had been seen in the ruins near Mobliz and set off to find her. A week of scouring the rubble and ruined basements hadn't turned up any sign of her, though, and after four long months of chasing rumours - his brother having become a champion gladiator in the Colosseum near the northern pole, Setzer having drowned himself in grief after losing his ship, Locke spending all his days in vigil over a dead girl in a Kohlingen basement and others even more unlikely - he fell into despair.

It was one last rumour that had rekindled the spark of life in him. The Chancellor of Figaro had submerged the Castle just as Kefka's Light of Judgement was making it's way to Figaro and tried to escape. The Castle became trapped, though, when one of the tunnels collapsed and was somewhere under the Great Desert. If it proved true – and as no-one had so much as seen the Castle since the Disaster, it seemed likely – then he would have his Kingdom back. More importantly, though, he would have the battalion of cavalry that had been stationed in the Castle. The Chocobos were likely dead by now, but at least some of the eight hundred men-at-arms could still be alive and, with them, he could form the core of an army that would have a real chance at striking back at Kefka, at uniting the other Kingdoms and restoring some sort of order to the world.

That was the real reason why Gerard and the Crimson Bandits were planning on heading west that day, through the Figaro Cavern and into the tunnels under the desert. Hopefully, he'd find what he was looking for down there, but if not then at least his Bandits would have their fill of plunder, and he could return to his Bandit Queen.

As he came downstairs, Edgar nodded to the trio of Bandits sprawled in chairs across the tavern's main room. Two of them were staring blearily at the couple who had just entered and Edgar followed their gazes. He nearly shouted as he saw Sabin and Celes - both a little worse for wear and his brother sporting a massive, tangled beard - standing in the doorway. Kicking the chair from under of one of the Bandits, Edgar motioned to the doorway. "Let's get it in gear, you lazy tubs of guts," he growled loudly in a thick Kohlingen accent, "That castle ain't gonna loot itself. I wanna be in the tunnels before sundown, so go pull the others off whatever they found to hump and let's get goin'!"  
The Bandits grumbled and muttered as they brushed past Sabin and Celes. Edgar followed behind them and gave Celes a perfunctory nod and did his best to eye her lecherously as he walked past. "Sorry about the language, m'Lady,” he said as he leered at the tall blonde woman. “I gotta keep the boys in line, you know."

As he closed the door of the tavern behind him, he let out a long breath and headed toward the copse of trees the rest of the Bandits were meeting at. Hopefully, Celes and his brother had realized what was going on and would follow along behind him.

**

It was almost a week since he'd last seen Celes or Sabin, and Edgar was beginning to worry. The caves that the Castle had carved out through years of use were now unstable thanks to Kefka's Light and already he'd lost a half-dozen Bandits to sink-holes or sudden cave-ins, not to mention the constant attacks by the creatures who made their home below the surface. The remaining Bandits – thirteen desperate men who were torn between risking more attacks and collapses during a flight for the surface and delving deeper into the caves, and possibly running out of fresh water – were on the verge of mutiny. They were sitting huddled around a meagre fire of moss and scraps of cloth and muttering darkly about their situation when one of the men, a rough sailor from Nikeah, stood up, his face obscured by the smoke hanging above them.  
"Right, sir," the sailor said as he fingered the hilt of a slim-bladed dagger, "We followed you this far, Gerad, sir, but we ain't goin' any further. For all we know, that castle is buried under a hundred tons of rock and swarmin' with monsters. Me and the lads think it's time we leave."  
Edgar regarded him for a moment and then stood, a hard smile on his face. "You and the lads, now, eh Gilbert?" he asked lightly, "Well, let me see which of the lads think it's best fightin' their way back past whatever fiends are comin' up behind us, and which of 'em think that there's a good chance we'll get food, fresh water, gold, gems and more women than we could dream of once we find the castle. Can't be more'n a day away now, so what do you say, lads?"  
The men looked at one another, raising eyebrows and making short, sharp gestures in the sign language thieves and sailors used in ports to identify marks and warn each other of city watch and guards. Edgar forced himself to keep calm kept his eyes on Gilbert as the men debated amongst themselves. After a few tense moments he flicked his eyes to the group squatting near the fire and smiled. "So, lads, what do ya say? Fightin' through hell and gone to get back out there, where we're poor and hungry all the time or one more day of this before we're swimmin' in coin and women?"  
One of the men looked at Gilbert and shook his head. "He's not talkin' for all of us, Gerad. You done fine by us as far as we've gone so far an' you're right. Out there all we got is hunger and gettin' spit on. Might as well take the chance. If it don't work the way you say, it's better'n goin' up there empty-handed."  
Edgar smiled and nodded, then sat back down. "I thought you'd see it my way, Devon. Now, let's get us some sleep before we go and get our treasure."

Gilbert still stood, though, his hand gripping the hilt of his dagger reflexively. "No," he said angrily as he pulled the dagger from it's sheath. "I ain't lettin' this go on any more, Gerad. You're gonna get us all killed and I ain't gonna die for you or for some empty pile of stone down here."  
Edgar stood and half drew the sabre hanging from his hip. “Are you sure you're wantin' to do this?” he asked as he eyed Gilbert warily.

The sailor's eyes flicked between the heavy blade at Edgar's hip and turned away and began walking back the way they had came.

 

Edgar shrugged as he watched Gilbert walk away. Leaning against against his pack, he closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

**

The Castle was there, less than three hundred paces ahead of them, and Edgar could see a few soldiers manning the embrasures, the stubby barrels of their autocrossbows spitting bolts at the creatures surrounding the walls. The dozen bandits looked at Edgar expectantly, and the young king nodded. "Right, lads," he began, the lilting Kohlingen accent he had affected slipping away, "Let's get in there and get those boys out of whatever trouble they got into." Daggers, clubs and axes appeared in the Bandits' hands and Edgar drew a broad-bladed sabre from it's battered scabbard. Holding the sword over his head, he let out a fierce-sounding war cry, somewhere between a keening wail and the howl of a wolf, and charged, the Bandits hot behind him.  
The creatures that were assaulting the castle were a weird amalgamation of mollusk and man, their limbs boneless cords of muscles and their heads were fleshy lumps with snapping black beaks. Edgar's charge slammed into the rear of their lines, the Bandits hacking at tentacles and crushing bulbous heads to jelly. The fire from the Castle began to pick up, as more autocrossbowmen joined their comrades at the embrasures and added their fire to the attack.  
Edgar split one of the boneless creatures from what would have been it's shoulder to it's hip and watched with disgust as it flailed at him feebly. He hacked at another creature and cursed as it slid around his blade and slapped him with a vicious backhand. Another creature, it's skin a dark, sickly green, pointed at Edgar and lanced a bolt of energy at him. One of the Bandits dove in front of the bolt and cried out as his flesh seared from his bones. Seeing what had happened to their comrade, two of the Bandits turned to run and were flayed by more bolts of energy from the green-skinned creatures. The pale-skinned creatures formed protective circles around their green-skinned brethren, bludgeoning and crushing the Bandits who tried to break through.  
The momentum of their charge lost, Edgar again bellowed his war-cry, hoping to startle the creatures and encourage the men in the Castle, as well as rally his own dwindling band, but to no avail. The fire from the walls did not slacken, and the few Bandits still alive did not flee, but more died as the green-skinned creatures turned their attentions from them to any autocrossbowmen who showed himself at an embrasure for more than a few seconds. Edgar began hacking his way toward one of the green-skins, cutting down three more of the tentacled warriors in his way. The creature opened and closed his beak hungrily at Edgar as he approached, raised an arm and loosed another bolt of energy.  
Edgar raised his sabre to try and deflect the sorcery but, a heartbeat before it slammed into his chest, the bolt veered away and the cavern was bathed in a pale blue light for a moment.  
The same war-cry Edgar had shouted echoed through the cavern as Sabin and Celes, her sword still glowing from the energy it had absorbed, charged the creatures. The half-dozen Bandits left alive watched as Sabin and Celes hacked, battered and blasted their way through the creatures, then quickly joined their efforts. In less than five minutes, the creatures were fleeing, casting their bolts ineffectually at the victors as they retreated into the darkness.  
Edgar planted the tip of his sword into the ground and leaned against the hilt, breathing heavily, and grinned at Sabin and Celes. The two of them were filthy, ragged and covered in the creatures bilious blood, but otherwise appeared to be in good health. Celes ran to embrace Edgar as Sabin ambled up behind her and slammed a heavy hand onto his brother's back. The three of them began talking excitedly, their words running over one another's. After a moment, they stopped and laughed, Edgar slapping his brother's back and slipping an arm around Celes' waist. "It took you two long enough," he said, laughing, "I was afraid you didn't recognize me back in town."  
"Well," said Sabin, grinning, "It's not like we just took the walking tour to get here, Ed. We damn near had to kill half of those things' cousins on our way. What have you been doing, anyway? And what's with the beard?"  
"Well, uh, about that. You ever hear of Gerad and the Crimson Bandits?"  
"You mean the game we used to-"  
"Yeah, that. Well, I, uh, I'm Gerad and those guys over there are the Crimson Bandits..."  
Sabin looked at Edgar for a moment and burst out laughing. Celes looked at the two brothers and smirked. "Gerad and the Crimson Bandits? I think I'm missing a bit of a story here, your Highness."  
"Well," Edgar began, his cheeks starting to flush, "I needed a name and-"  
"And he decided to use the name of a game we used to play when our father would confine us to the Castle grounds as kids," Sabin said, grinning from ear to ear, "Gerad, the Crimson Bandit, would try to sneak into the Castle Treasury and empty it while brave Chief Guardsman Mash tried to catch him. One time, we burst in on Father negotiating with the Kohlingeners to get them to allow us to use their port for basing a few Navy ship at and you should have seen the look on Father's face. Ed all wrapped up in red towels, sprawled out on the carpet... All he needed was to blush a bit more and he'd have disappeared right into it."  
Celes laughed loudly as she stepped away from Edgar and bowed deeply. "Forgive me, I didn't realize I was in the presence of the great Bandit King Gerad. Where are my manners?"  
Edgar shook his head and smiled at Celes, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment "Well, it's alright, my dear, one can never be too certain with Gerad. After all, it's not like there are any pictures of the Bandit King. I'll forgive you... for a kiss." he added with a wink.  
Celes was about to say something when Devon, his face pale and left arm hanging limply at his side, stepped toward the group and pointed at Edgar. "Did I... Did we...? Are... Are you really King Edgar?"  
Edgar looked at Devon sheepishly and nodded. "Guilty as charged, friend. I'm sorry I didn't let you in on the ruse earlier but, well, it was for everyone's safety"  
Devon shook his head and offered a ragged salute. "Not at all, Sir. Lancer Devon Albertsson, South Figaro Light Cavalry, Sir. It's an honour to have served you again, Sir."  
Edgar returned the salute and smiled. "It's an honour to have served with you, Devon. Now," he added, nodding toward the Castle, "Let's get everyone inside and get that arm looked at before it gets worse."  
Devon nodded and, along with the four other surviving Bandits, began walking to the Castle.  
Edgar smiled and joined Sabin and Celes as they began making their way to the Castle. "Well," he said happily, "I'm glad that you two made it. The three of us should be able to start some sort of resistance against Kefka now. An organized one, at least."  
"Four of us," Celes corrected. "If we can get Terra to come along with us, that is."  
Edgar stopped and looked at Celes, his mouth agape. "What?"  
"Well, she's taken to-"  
"She's alive?" he asked as he grabbed Celes by her shoulders, "Where? How did I not... Where, Celes? Where is she?"  
"She's in Mobliz," Celes replied, smiling sadly, "She's not liable to join us, though. She's... well, she's lost hope. I don't really know how else to put it."  
"You saw her, though? She's alright?"  
"She is, she's taking care of a bunch of orphans and foundlings."  
"In Mobliz?"  
"In Mobliz."  
"Well," said Sabin, grinning at Edgar, "I suppose I know where we're headed to next, eh, Ed?"  
Edgar looked at his brother and nodded absently. "Yeah, we need to get going. Make sure that she's... That she's going to be able to... help us out."  
Sabin grinned and slapped his brother's back. "Of course. To make sure she can help us, King Crab. Now let's get going. I'm sure that the Chancellor will want to see you."  
Edgar nodded and followed Sabin and Celes into the Castle, grinning broadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Mobliz was much as Edgar remembered it; ruined buildings covered in scorch marks from Kefka's Light of Judgement, weeds growing unchecked and not a single creature moving, save for Edgar and his companions. There was something different, though, about the ruined city this time. The air itself seemed charged with a malevolent energy. Ahead, the remnants of the Lord Mayor's house still stood, half-collapsed and roof sagging, like a beacon. Sabin had assured him that Terra had hidden the children in the basement there and that she was caring for them, along with two others.  
"You're sure she was in there?" Edgar asked as they neared the ruined house.  
"Last Celes and I saw, yeah," replied Sabin. "Don't worry, Ed, I'm sure that she'll be-"  
Sabin's reply was drowned out by a bestial roar as the ruin was bathed in a sickly yellow light. A cloud of dust rose from behind the house and a deep laugh echoed through the wrecked buildings. Sabin cursed and began running toward the ruin, Celes right behind him. "Come on!" she shouted over her shoulder, "It's that demon again and Terra's going to need our help!"  
Edgar and Setzer followed quickly behind and, as they rounded the corner, Edgar stopped short at the scene in front of him. Terra was laying amid a pile of broken brick and masonry dust, Sabin kneeling over her. Celes, her sword held in a guard position, warily approached a massive green creature that was thrusting its distended belly obscenely toward her.  
Setzer pulled a broad-bladed dagger from a sheath under his coat and charged the creature as Edgar ran toward his brother and Terra. Sabin looked up from Terra to his brother as Edgar skidded to a halt beside them. "She's OK," he said with a small smile, "I think he just knocked her out. I magicked a barrier around her, so she won't get hurt if he starts throwing us around, too."  
Edgar nodded at his brother, and grimaced as he looked at Terra. An ugly, purple bruise was starting to form along her neck and the right side of her head, but she was breathing steadily. He began chanting a healing mantra over her as Sabin looked back to where Celes and Setzer were circling the creature. The demon batted Celes' sword out of her hand and tossed her casually to the ground. Cursing, Sabin got to his feet and charged the demon as Setzer sunk his dagger into its belly.  
A faint green light bathed Terra as Edgar finished chanting the mantra. He leaned close and whispered something in her ear, then stood and drew his sword. The beast had Setzer in one hand and Sabin in the other; the white-haired man was hacking desperately at the thing's wrist while Sabin was struggling to pry the thick fingers away from him.  
Celes and Edgar charged the demon as it flung Sabin and Setzer to the ground. A deep, choking laugh rumbled from the creature as it casually swatted Celes to one side and faced the two men. Setzer leapt toward it and was slammed to the ground by a massive fist as Edgar rammed his sword into the thing's sternum.  
The demon stepped back and stared dumbly at the heavy sword jutting from its chest for a moment and, still laughing, wrapped its hands around the blade. As it pulled the weapon free, the demon began gasping for breath. Edgar grinned as the creature tossed the blade to one side and staggered toward him, thick green blood bubbling at its chest. Surely he must have damaged the thing's lungs.  
Edgar was still smiling when the demon sucked in a deep breath and sent him careening into a ruined building as it exhaled.  
Edgar's world flashed to black.

**

Edgar's eyes opened slowly, his head and neck throbbing dully. He was in a cave, flickering torchlight throwing shadows across furnishings that had clearly been scavenged from ruined buildings. His vision swam as he tried to sit up and a cool hand pressed him back into the bed. "Shhhh," came a woman's voice from beside him, "Rest now. We can talk when you're better." He tried to turn and face the voice, to make sure it was her, but his vision flared white and he sunk into unconsciousness again.  
He awoke again, moving slowly this time, although the throbbing in his head and neck had subsided. The chamber he was in, now that he could see clearly, seemed to be the remains of a fairly opulent home - most likely the Lord Mayor's. A bookshelf stood in one corner, a table in the centre of the room was set with chipped, mismatched place settings and a battered tea service waited on its cart near a fireplace. All the amenities a King could ask for, given the situation.  
Edgar stood shakily, and noted that his clothes and armour were piled on the nearest of two chairs at the table. He move toward the chair and began pulling on his trousers as the cracked door at the other end of the chamber squealed open. The door quickly slammed shut before Edgar could see who it was that had opened it. Tugging his shirt over his head, he walked to the door, pulled it open and leaned against the rough frame as casually as he could while still letting it take most of his weight. Outside, the cave was fairly bustling with activity. People - mostly young children and a few teenagers - were hurrying back and forth, carrying clay jugs, scrap timber, bags stuffed to bursting and a wild assortment of tools.  
At the far end of the cavern, he saw Terra and his breath caught in his throat. The bruising from the demon's attack had faded to a faint yellow mottling across her pale skin. She was wearing a ragged piece of cloth as a scarf to hide what he assumed was the worst of the bruising, and the rest of her clothes were in similar condition - torn and worn through at the knees and elbows. She was dirty and looked as ragged as her clothes, but she was still beautiful.  
Edgar made his way shakily down the cavern-hall to where Terra was standing with a pair of older girls – sixteen or seventeen at the outside, he guessed, and one of them clearly pregnant. She had not noticed him emerge from his room and inhaled sharply as the pregnant girl gestured toward Edgar's room.  
Terra's eyes met Edgar's and she smiled with relief, her entire body relaxing, as she moved toward him. Edgar opened his mouth to speak as a wave of darkness washed over his vision. He leaned heavily against the wall of the cavern as Terra reached him and propped him against her. "You shouldn't be up," she said quietly, her voice still the soft, soothing sound he remembered. "I'm taking you back to your room."  
Edgar shook his head, staggered and steadied himself against the slick cave wall. "Well," he said, his voice thick from disuse, "It's rather forward, but I suppose that if m'Lady wishes..."  
Terra smiled as she led him back to the small room at the end of the hall. "You've not changed a bit, Edgar," she said. "I...I'm glad that you're all right."  
Edgar smiled as they crossed the threshold into the small room and Terra led him to the small bed. "M'Lady, Terra," he said, "Of course I'm all right." He sighed as he sat on the lumpy mattress and looked at her. "After all, I couldn't go and die if I wasn't certain you'd be safe. What kind of Gentleman leaves a Lady like that?"  
Terra shook her head and laughed quietly. "You never stop, do you, Edgar?"  
"Not if I can help it, m'Lady."  
"Well," she replied, taking his hand in hers, "I'm glad for that. I...Your brother said you were looking for the others. That you wanted to stop Kefka."  
Edgar nodded as his smile faded. "That, or die trying, m'Lady. I just wanted to make sure-"  
"Well, I'm going to help. I can't let you all risk yourselves and just stay here."  
"M'Lady, it's-"  
"Just as dangerous for me as it is for you, Edgar. The children will be all right. Duane and Katarin can take care of them, and they've enough food and water to last months without even having to hunt."  
Edgar looked at Terra mutely. He'd not intended for her to come with them. Truth told he'd not intended for anyone to accompany him, apart from maybe Sabin; the risk was was far too great. He shook his head slowly. "No," he said. "I can't let you do that. I thought I'd- we'd lost you for good once. I won't let that happen again."  
"Oh," she retorted, her eyes flashing, "So I'm too delicate a flower to fight now? Is that it? I survived a year out here, alone, protecting these children. I fought off that beast a dozen times over. Remember, I saved you last week. Not the other way around."  
"M'Lady, I-"  
"You what?" she replied, her voice hard.  
"I want you to be safe!" he shouted.  
"Why?"  
"Because I...Because..." his voice trailed off and he shook his head  
"Because what?" she asked, her voice softening. "Because I'm 'too important to risk'? Because 'my powers are too unique?' Because I'm like Kefka?"  
"No, Terra, that's not it."  
"Then what, Edgar? What is it? Why did you even bother coming here to find me if you didn't want my help?"  
"Because I... Because I care about you, Terra."  
Terra became still and stared at Edgar. He gave her a small, lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders. "That's not exactly the way I had planned on saying it, but..."  
She stood quickly and looked down at Edgar, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I...I don't know what to say, Edgar. I...I've never...I mean..."  
Edgar shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't rightly know what to say either, m'Lady. I mean...I just know that I've not felt like this about any other woman. I know it's...I just wanted you to know. Forget it."  
She shook her head and smiled. "I won't, Edgar. You've been kinder to me than anyone else. It's just that this is...well...I don't know what I should say. But," she said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I do know that you need to rest. We can talk more when this is all over. I...I'd like to, at least."  
"I'd like that, m'Lady." Edgar said as he nodded.  
"Then I'll be coming with you." She said as she made her way to the door. "To make sure that we can both be there to have that talk."  
Edgar watched as Terra closed the door behind her, put a hand to his cheek and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was dark and the moon a reaper's sickle constantly hidden behind thick, unnatural clouds. The drone of the Falcon's engines filled the night air as it hung over the southern ocean. Terra stood at the bow of the airship, swatting absently at the flies that swarmed around the airship in the weak, humid breeze. Fifty leagues to the north - one more day of cautious, high-altitude flight by Setzer's reckoning - a tower rose above the blasted landscape, massive even from this distance.  
She stared at the tower intently, her mind churning. What would happen to her if they were successful? The rumours were that Kefka had merged himself with the goddesses, not to mention dozens of enslaved Espers. If that were true, what would his death mean to her? The goddesses were, after all, the fonts from which all magic flowed. What would happen to magic if he - if they - died? Would it simply fade away or would it flare up and burn out? Would Kefka even be able to die, now that he had their power? If he could die, would she die with him?  
Startled, Terra turned at the sound of the top deck's door sliding open. Edgar climbed into the night and inhaled deeply as he walked toward her, doing is best to appear unconcerned with the tower looming in the distance. "Good evening, m'Lady," he said as he joined her at the bow. "My watch starts soon and I thought you could use some company."  
She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Thank you, Edgar," she said, "I could. I'm...I'm worried."  
Edgar nodded but stayed silent as Terra continued. "I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get there. Kefka's merged with the goddesses and...if we kill him - if we kill them - what will happen to magic and...to me?"  
"Well," Edgar said after a moment, "Strago and I have been talking about it," She looked at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Well, he's been talking and I've been listening, to be fair," Edgar continued, "But he thinks that you'll be OK, since you're...unique and all."  
She nodded silently and looked over her shoulder to the tower in the distance. "I just..." she said after a moment, "I'm afraid, Edgar."  
Edgar took Terra's left hand in his right and pointed toward the tower in the distance. "That," he said, "Is not going to kill you. Or me. Or any of us, m'Lady. I give you my word on it."  
She turned to face Edgar and stared at him silently. "Edgar," she said after a moment, "You can't guarantee that. If...If I-"  
"You won't, Terra," Edgar said as he turned to face her. "I'll protect you. I promise. And," he added with a grin, "I've never broken a promise to you yet, have I?"  
Terra looked away and shook her head. "No, you haven't...I don't know why, but you haven't."  
Edgar shrugged and smiled. "Well, there you have it, then. Nothing to worry about. Now we can simply enjoy a lovely night and listen to the insects serenade us."  
Terra smiled as she swatted at a cloud of gnats. "I don't think that they're serenading us, Edgar."  
"Of course they are," he replied, smiling broadly. "Just listen. The buzzing of the flies, the hum of the engines, Umaro's snores...Why, it's like the Jidoor Symphony!"  
Terra laughed and shook her head. "I've never heard the Jidoor Symphony."  
"You're lucky," he said, grinning. "They're horrible. All bass and drums and bassoon."  
She smiled and sighed. "Why is it that you're so kind to me, Edgar? I mean...I know you said you care about me, but..."  
"But nothing," he said, squeezing her hand gently, "It's like I told you before; you captivated from the moment I saw you, and I do care about you. You're-"  
Edgar's voice trailed off as Terra pulled herself closer and closed her eyes as she kissed him, tentatively, on the lips. His eyes widened as their lips met, and a small shock - touching a small electric pile or standing too near a lightning spell - ran through him. They lingered for a moment, his hands slipping around her waist and pulling her closer.  
She broke the kiss and smiled, her cheeks flushed. "I can't believe I did that," she said, laughing.  
Edgar grinned and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Neither can I," he said as the back of his fingers trailed down her neck to her shoulder. "But I'm glad you did."  
"So am I," she whispered as she kissed him again, her hands slipping around his waist and holding him against her.  
In the distance, green light pulsed from the tower and sent a beam of energy searing out to the east, leaving a scorched trail in it's wake. A moment later, the sound of the beam rolled over them like the cracking of a hundred thunderheads at once. Terra and Edgar watched it's progress in silence and, after a moment, she closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Edgar kissed her forehead and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't worry, Terra," he whispered, "I promised, remember?"  
She nodded and looked toward the tower. "I know," she said after a moment. "I know, Edgar."  
"Good," he replied, "Now why don't you get some rest; I'll finish your watch off."  
"Thank you," she said as she nodded and began walking toward the aft of the ship.  
"For you, m'Lady," Edgar said as she walked away, "Anything."  
Once Terra was below deck, Edgar turned to watch the smoke rose from the scorched ground and sighed. "That damned clown had better not make a liar of me."


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed as though the whole world was trying to shake itself apart. The tower was collapsing all around them but, through the raining dust, Edgar could still see the bright halo of Esper-fire surrounding Terra and followed it like a beacon. Sabin was right behind him, breathing heavily, but otherwise acting in fine spirits. The fact that he'd been holding a few hundred pounds above their heads not five minutes ago didn't seem to have bothered him one bit. Further behind, Celes, Locke and Setzer were pulling an exhausted looking Strago with them while Cyan carried Relm in his arms, Gau trailing behind them. Mog, Umaro and Gogo were the last to arrive, watching for any of the tower's denizens that might be following.  
Terra stopped at the one of the tower's windows and began tearing chunks of masonry from the frame. Edgar and Sabin joined her and, seconds later, the three had torn a hole large enough for a person to dive through. Three hundred paces distant, the Falcon hung lazily in the air, slowly circling the tower, watching for a sign from the Returners to come and retrieve them. Sabin took a step back from the hole they'd torn and raised an eyebrow questioningly as he turned to look at Setzer. "You sure that your crew'll know where to find us?" he asked.  
Setzer grinned and produced a small, red mirror from his pocket. "They'll know," he said as he flashed a series of signals with the mirror. Seconds later, a red light blinked a signal back and the airship began drifting toward the tower. "See?" Setzer said with a smile, "I told you they'd find us."  
Sabin shook his head and grinned. "I'm impressed," he said as the Falcon extended a pair of crane arms with netting strung between them.  
Edgar kept an eye on Terra as Sabin and Setzer watched the Falcon near the tower. She leaned heavily against the tower's debris wall, the glow of her Esper power fading in and out. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "M'Lady?" he asked, "Are you alright?" Terra offered him a weak smile and nodded as she put her hand on his. "I'll be alright, Edgar. Thank you." Edgar grinned and looked through the breach. The Falcon was nearing the tower, less than a hundred paces distant now, and began slewing to starboard. "This seems awfully familiar," he said as he turned back to Terra and grinned. "Here's hoping I land on the net this time, eh?"  
Terra smiled weakly and nodded as she looked over her shoulder. The hallway behind them was beginning to sag and twist at crazed angles as debris rained from the ceiling and walls.  
The airship stopped and hung a dozen paces below them, it's engines barely audible over the sound of the tower shaking itself apart. Setzer stood at the breach in the wall and nodded at a signal from the crew as he turned to the waiting Returners. "Ladies and gentlemen," he shouted over the din as he began ushering groups to the gap in the wall. "We'll be boarding now! Two by two, if you please!"  
Locke and Celes were first to leap toward the waiting airship and scrambled off the netting. Cyan and Gau were the next off of the tower, then Umaro and Mog leapt, the moogle clinging tightly to his larger companion. Gogo and Sabin were next, and before they jumped, Sabin flashed Edgar a thumbs-up. Strago, Relm and Interceptor were last, the dog fighting to run back into the tower and whining mournfully as the old man hauled on his collar. "He's not coming, you stupid dog!" Strago shouted as Interceptor continued to strain against his grip.  
Edgar crossed to the group and took Interceptor from Strago as he motioned to the gap. "Last call's about to sound," he said as he struggled to hold Interceptor still. "Best get aboard." Strago nodded and took his granddaughter's hand as he ran for the window. Edgar watched as the two of them leapt to the waiting net and turned to Terra, Interceptor finally becoming still in his arms.  
"I guess this is it," he said as he stepped to the edge and looked at the net below. Debris was raining around the airship and it was nothing short of a miracle that the Falcon had taken no damage yet. Terra was still leaning heavily against the rubble wall and waved Edgar forward as he extended a hand to her. "I'll be alright," she said as she stepped to the ledge. "Go on first, Edgar."  
Edgar nodded and leapt to the waiting net, clutching Interceptor tightly against him. The dog yowled in terror as the two flew through the air. Edgar rolled on to his back as he neared the net. As he braced for the impact, Edgar watched Terra leap from the crumbling tower and glide toward the Falcon. The air burst from his lungs as he slammed into the net and Edgar felt the net being reeled back onto the ship. Edgar handed Interceptor to Sabin as he scrambled back onto the Falcon.  
"Where's Terra?" He asked as he scanned the deck of the ship. Sabin shook his head and looked skyward. "Wasn't she with you?" he asked. Edgar leaned over the gunwale of the airship and scanned the sky for her. Debris rained down from the tower, slewing he airship around as it struck the rudder. Setzer banked the ship away from the tower, cursing as more wreckage struck the deck and engines. "Where is she?" Locke shouted as he struggled to keep his footing. "I don't know," Edgar shouted back, still looking skyward.  
"There!" shouted Celes, pointing at a figure spiralling toward the ship.  
The glow surrounding Terra faded with each passing moment as she hurtled toward the Falcon. Setzer pushed the airship into a steep dive, angling the ballonet to intercept Terra's descent. She passed out of view for a moment and then came tumbling down the side of the ship. Edgar lunged over the gunwale, catching her by the leg and pulling her unconscious form aboard, holding her against him and shielding her as more debris slammed into the ship. "Is that everyone?" Setzer shouted as he slewed the Falcon around another cascade of debris.  
"Yes," Strago shouted back, "Go! That's all of us!"  
Setzer turned the Falcon westward, the engines howling as the ship picked up speed.  
"Take cover!" Cyan cried as he pointed to the tower, "It's coming apart!"  
Behind them, the tower collapsed on itself with a low rumble and, a moment later, exploded outwards with a thunderous roar. The Falcon began to roll as it was buffeted by the shock wave while Setzer cursed and struggled to keep the ship aloft.  
As Setzer pulled the Falcon back under control and levelled it's flight, Edgar laid Terra down on the deck and knelt over her, listening intently for breath. Around them, Celes and Locke were staring dumbly at the ruin behind them while Relm and Strago sat, exhausted, on the deck, the young girl absently stroking the prone, whimpering form of Interceptor. Gau took a step toward Relm, hesitated and then turned to where Mog and Umaro stood, grunting incomprehensibly with them. Gogo and Sabin were standing with Setzer, the three of them grinning - at least Edgar assumed Gogo was grinning beneath his mask - and shaking their heads in disbelief. Cyan stood at the starboard gunwale, silently staring at the passing country below them. In front of Edgar, Terra stirred and opened her eyes.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Edgar said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
Terra shook her head and closed her eyes. "I...What happened?" she asked.  
"Setzer got the ship under you and we caught you as you fell," Edgar replied. "Are you alright?"  
"I...I think so," Terra said. "But I feel...strange. I'm not hurt, though," she said with a wince as she sat up, "Well, not too badly hurt."  
"That's a relief," he said with a smile as he offered her his hand. "Now let's get you back on your feet." Edgar pulled Terra to her feet and she smiled at him as she looked at the crowded deck of the Falcon. She looked at Edgar, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Shadow?" she mouthed. Edgar lowered his eyes and shook his head. Terra nodded as the two walked to the bow of the ship.  
"So," she asked after a moment, "What do we do now?"  
Edgar shook his head and looked at the deck. "I...I don't know. There's going to be a lot of rebuilding to do, but," he said, his raising his voice so it could be heard by all on the deck, "If any of you want to stay at the Castle, you're more than welcome to."  
Nods and scattered words of thanks met Edgar's offer and he turned back to Terra. "And you, M'Lady?"  
She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Edgar, but I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Duane, Katarin and the children..." she said, "I the closest thing most of them have to a mother...I can't let them be out there unprotected."  
"Well, there's plenty of room for them. Besides," he added with a grin, "I like the idea of having a big family."  
Terra looked at Edgar and grinned. "You don't stop, do you?"  
Edgar beamed back at her. "Not unless you ask, M'Lady." Terra laughed and turned back to look past the bow. "I'll keep that in mind, Edgar. Although," she added with a wink, "I don't think I'll ask."


End file.
